


“You look so sexy in that costume.” “Feel like making a deal with the devil?” “You will never leave this place.” w/ Seth Rollins

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [186]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Devils, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Hi this involves the wwe Halloween prompt list.. please make this one lol! I love Halloween... Seth x Reader (smut also could you make it like scary please I need a scary smut to feel my oats) Asylum or abandoned house (couldn’t decide) “You look so sexy in that costume.” “Feel like making a deal with the devil?” “You will never leave this place.”❜❜-queenofthearchitectPairings: Seth Rollins x Devil!ReaderFeaturing: Seth Rollins, Y/n (Reader)Summary: Seth and Y/n have sex in an asylum, one walks out of there but the other one doesn’t.WARNINGS: sex, smut, sex in an asylum, plot twist, supernatural themes, 18+, idk what this is tbh, meh at best, errors.Word Count: 856A/N: Got a Seth Rollins or WWE request? Send it in!
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [186]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	“You look so sexy in that costume.” “Feel like making a deal with the devil?” “You will never leave this place.” w/ Seth Rollins

A giggle escaped your mouth as Seth lead you away from the crowd of people towards an empty room in the asylum.

Opening the door to some room that used to hold a patient. Pressing your back against the door.

 **“You look so sexy in that costume.”** You complimented him. Eyes wandering down his devil costume. **  
“Feel like making a deal with the devil?”** Seth purred out. Making you giggle. Bring your hand up to your mouth, curling your index finger as you looked deeply into his eyes.

Removing your hand away from your mouth as Seth cupped the side of your face. Lowering his head down to your face. His lips pressing against yours passionately. Eyes fluttering closed. Both your hands grabbing his hair. Fingers raking through his hair. As he deepened the kiss. His hands wandering down your body. Grabbing your sides, pulling you closer to him. Grinding his body against yours. Making you moan.

The kiss getting heated by the second. Stripping each other’s costumes off. After his and your costumes were stripped off, his lips touched yours again. Kissing each other feverishly. Your hand grabbing his shaft, and slowly jerking upwards, making Seth moan, pre cum leaking from his tip.

Seth pulled away from the kiss. Both of you breathing heavily. He spun you around. Making you let go of his shaft. Slightly bending you down.

Seth wasted in time in entering you. Not giving you time to adjust, as he thrusted in and out of you at a fast-rough pace. Hands gripping your waist tightly.

Your walls tightened around his cock, with every thrust, making Seth moan.

“Fuck you feel so good around my cock, baby.” Seth moaned.

Moans as well as skin connecting with skin could be heard through the room. One of Seth’s hands trailed down to your ass groping it roughly, as he continued to pound into you. waves of pleasure coursing throughout your body, toes curling as he continued to thrust into you. Swearing.

“Yes.” You moaned as Seth’s thrusting got faster. His hand that was on your side grabbed the back of your neck, holding on tightly, as he got rougher and faster, removing his other hand from your ass and grabbing a fistful of your hair. Pressing his mouth against your ear. Breathing heavily in your ear, while his hot breath nipped at your ear, sending goosebumps across your body. Curling his toes as he felt his climax arise. Just as Seth released, his warm seed coating your walls, you finally orgasmed.

Seth softened in you, letting go of you and pulling out. He turned you around and pressed a soft kiss against your lips. Fixing your hair.

Both of you pulled away from each other. Seth rested his forehead against yours. Looking deeply into each other’s eyes. He gave you a half-smirk, before pulling away from you. grabbing his costume and putting it back on. You did the same, however, you rolled your neck to the side. Glaring at Seth.

“You know that costume is a complete insult.” You spoke, eyes flashing red for a second. Not that Seth noticed. He looked up at you giving you a confused look. His forehead creased together in confusion.

“Huh?” Seth spoke.

“The whole tail, horns, and being red, complete lie, I have wings you know, I’m a fallen angel.” You hissed out, words dripping with hatred. Your black wings suddenly unfolding from your back. Eyes turning red.

Making Seth take a step back in shock.

“Look, I…” Seth struggled to shutter out. He felt sick. He put his hands up in front of him in defence, not that it would help you were more powerful than him.

“I was going to pick some other mortal, but since you insist to wear this revolting misleading costume, I changed my mind.” You spoke. Looking at him, your eyes still glowing red. Wings still out.

Seth tried to say something, but his words got caught in his throat.

 **“You will never leave this place.”** You nonchalantly spoke. Looking down at your fingernails like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Tears pooled in Seth’s eyes. Body trembling with fear.

“Please...” He begged, making you look up from your fingers to give him an unamused expression.

“Enjoy the stay.” You chuckled darkly. Then click your fingers disappearing.

“No.” Seth cried, rushing over to where you disappeared. He went over to the door, trying to open it but it was locked. He banged on the hoping someone from the party down in the reception area would hear or at least someone would hear and help him out.

“HELP ME.” He screamed out. Banging on the door.

Seth suddenly stopped when he felt a cold icy breath on the back of his neck. he turned around only to be faced with a pale ghostly figure, their face distorted. Seth screamed out loud, making it tilt its head to the side. Eyes dead of emotion.

“They can't hear you.” It spoke, smiling eerily, then twitching.

“I am going to have so much fun.” It darkly spoke, making Seth tremble with fear….


End file.
